


Dancing With Myself

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Sexual innuendos, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @cici0507 ’s Cheesy Songs Decades Challenge and week 17 of @one-shots-supernatural ’s Hellatus Challenge! I was having a hard time coming up with an idea for the cheesy song but then Week 17’s prompt gave me a great idea and these two worked too well to ignore. This is semi-NSFW… I also think this kinda sucks, but that’s just me. Enjoy.
Prompts: Wild Wild West by The Escape Club and ’ How long have you been standing there?’





	

**Forty seven dead beats living in the back street**  
**North, east, west, south, all in the same house**  
**Sitting in a back room, waiting for the big boom**  
**I`m in a bedroom waiting for my baby**

**She`s so mean but I don`t care**  
**I love her eyes and her wild, wild hair**  
**Dance to the beat that we love best**  
**Heading for the nineties**  
**Living in _the_ wild, wild west**  
**The wild, wild west (wild west)**

I wiped the sweat from my brow and pushed the bandanna further back on my head. My iPod blared through the bunker from the dock that Sam was nice enough to have around, even though Dean hated any music that wasn’t classic rock or on cassette tapes. At least Sam liked variety. So while I had the bunker to myself, I decided it was 80’s night. Whether it was good or bad 80’s didn’t matter. I played all of it.

Cleaning the bunker. Oh, the joy of it all. But when you’re more of a researcher than a hunter, that’s what you get stuck with. The brothers were a few hours away, finishing up a werewolf hunt and wouldn’t be home anytime soon. So I had taken advantage of the alone time to mop, sweep, vacuum and dust the many rooms of the bunker, not to mention all the laundry that had been washed, dried and folded. The boys were lucky I loved them.

**Mandy`s in the backroom, handing out valium**  
**Sheriff`s on the airwaves, talking to the D.J.`s**  
**Forty seven heartbeats beating like a drum**  
**Got to live it up, live it up, Ronnie`s got a new gun**

**She`s so mean but I don`t care**  
**I love her eyes and her wild, wild hair**  
**Dance to the beat that we love best**  
**Heading for the nineties**  
**Living in the wild, wild west**  
**The wild, wild west (wild west) Yeow!**

I smiled as I caught the tune and lyrics of The Escape Club’s ‘Wild Wild West’. It might be one of the “bad” 80’s songs but it always brought back great memories of me and my best friend singing karaoke together. She loved this song for some odd reason, said if we sang it on the right night, we’d find our Prince Charming. No guy could resist a beautiful woman singing 80’s songs. I always thought she was full of shit. Strangely enough, that’s how she had met her fiance. At least she was happy…for a while. Damn wendigo never gave them a chance.

I blinked the unshed tears away and continued my cleaning, softly singing along to the words. I could picture her singing and laughing along with me.

**Now put your flags in the air and march them up and down**  
**You can live it up, live it up all over the town**  
**And turn to the left, turn to the right**  
**I don`t care as long as she comes tonight**

**She`s so mean but I don`t care**  
**I love her eyes and her wild, wild hair**  
**Dance to the beat that we love best**  
**Heading for the nineties**  
**Living in the wild, wild west**  
**The wild, wild west**  
**The wild, wild west (wild west)**  
**Yeow! Wild west**

After a minute or so, I threw caution to the wind and brought the duster handle to my mouth, pretending it was a microphone. It was almost like she was back with me as I sang my heart out, dancing and moving to the beat. It felt freeing to let myself go, no one to witness me acting like an idiot. She would’ve loved that.

**Brrrr…these good ol’ homos ‘n’ goodies**  
**“cause I keep up and I keep waitin’ for**  
**This one’s called an outlaw, wow! Say no, man!**  
**are-are-Ride your women like you’re are-are-ridin’ the bike, Jungle Man!**  
**Milan on drum solo, the Trev’s on the mic**  
**Don’t we start to just keep ‘em rockin’ ‘til the broad daylight?**  
**And here comes the Escape Club to are-are-rock it tonight, say…**

**Live it up! Live it up!**  
**Live it up! Live it up!**

**But if you’re hot and you’re sort of cool**  
**I’m among with the bottle of wine like you**  
**Sort of strummin’ on the crisp, I’m a-walkin’ like you**  
**And I’m really moffo(?) dead, and my stake’s so cool**  
**Say play, play, play, play for this on my rocket all day**  
**Mama, if I’m in their way, I’ll listen and watch all you stare at revenge!!!**

**Living in the wild, wild west**  
**The wild, wild west**  
**The wild, wild west**  
**The wild, wild west (wild west)**

The song faded out and I fell to the floor, exhausted but smiling like a fool.

*CLAP CLAP CLAP*

I swung my head around and saw Dean leaning against the library door, clapping with a smug smile on his gorgeous face.

“Well, well, well, sweetheart. Look at the moves on you!”

I quickly rose to my feet, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. “What the hell, Dean?! Where’s Sam? _How long have you been standing there?!_ ”

He shrugged. “Sammy’s out, gettin’ some food. Not sure how long I’ve been here but, I heard something about outlaws and jungle men, though.”

I dropped my face in my hands. He had seen the whole damn thing. I wished for a hole to open up and swallow me whole. I should leave. There was no way to save face now. The man I had feelings for saw me act like an imbecile.

I felt his approach before he pried my hands away from my face. “Don’t be embarrassed, princess. Those were some sexy ass moves you were doin’.”

I raised my head and gave him an incredulous look. “Seriously, Dean? I was like a fucking mime on steroids.”

He gave a chuckle before backing me against one of the tables. My eyes fluttered shut as I felt his muscular form against mine, a definite bulge pressed up against my abdomen as he leaned to whisper in my ear.

“You think I’d be this hard for you if your moves were ridiculous? Not a chance in hell, sweetness. You have no idea. No idea what you do to me, how much I want to taste you, touch you, hear you scream my name as I pleasure you. No idea how long I’ve wished to make you mine, to love you as you should be loved.”

Oh, fuck. I felt my arousal spike as he spoke. Whelp, if this is how I was gonna die, I welcomed it with open arms. But his last sentence surprised me. I pulled back slowly and stared at his green eyes, darkened with lust, and shockingly, something else I swore I would never see. Love.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. “Well handsome, why don’t you show me how much you love me, so I can reciprocate the feelings?”

He gave me a genuine smile before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. I was glad he understood my unspoken declaration. My mind gave one last thought before losing itself in the passion. 'I so owed my best friend. I wonder if Cas could bring flowers to Heaven.’


End file.
